Main Page
Welcome to the Avengers Linkshell FFXIclopedia, a free-content wikipedia that anyone can edit. Wikipedia is an encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the "edit" link that appears at the top of the page. Started in March 2005, we are working on . Visit our Community Portal to find out how you can edit an article, or experiment in the Sandbox. Please see User's Guide for usage and configuration help. Getting Started For those of you new to our FFXIclopedia, please feel free to use our site as your one-stop complete information source for all Final Fantasy XI material. This site will strive to be a veritable encyclopedia of Final Fantasy XI information. There are four ways for you to browse this site: # The easiest way is to use our Table of Contents below. The sysops have placed the Table of Contents on this main page to create a simple site navigation tool for you to use. # The quickest way to find what you are looking for is to use the Search box in the Navigation tool bar on the upper left hand corner of your screen. Enter in any Final Fantasy XI term, and the engine will take you directly to the FFXIclopedia page for that term. # If you do not know what you are looking for, or just wish to browse every single page available on this site, you can view an alphabetical list of ' '. Albeit an inefficient way to view this site, it will give you an idea of what is completed and what is not. # Finally, if you are just feeling adventuresome, click the ' ' link in the Navigation tool bar. This will take you to a randomly selected page in our FFXIclopedia datebase. Looking for something to edit, but don't know what? Take a look at the ' '. It's a list of pages that have links to them, but no one has created yet. Or, go to our Community Portal and keep up with our weekly Collaborations and Things to Do. Our weekly Collaborations are pages that the Sysops are looking towards the entire FFXI community for help in creating and/or editing. Funnel all your little tips and quips about the latest Collaboration into your edits to make the page as helpful as can be. Can't find what you are looking for? Go to our Requests Page. Click the edit button at the top of the page and type in your request at the bottom the list in the edit box. Be sure to number your request by putting a "# ''" before your request so that we can differentiate each request. At some point in the future, another user will see your request and add the necessary content for you. Table of Contents # Jobs # Races # Areas # Equipment # Transportation # Quests and Missions # Crafting Guilds # Bestiary FFXIclopedia Editing Guidelines Please remember when editing articles that this site is for factual information regarding the Final Fantasy XI universe and is intended to be used as a source datebase. Please do not populate the articles with opinions regarding your personal feelings about a topic. Ex: ''XX race stinks at XX job. If there are multiple points of view regarding a topic, and you feel that the content would be suitable for an article, please be sure to present both sides of the argument and give a neutral point of view on the topic. Ex: The pros and cons to meleeing RDMs. Also, please remember, when creating links, case matters. If you create a link in one instance where a letter is capitalized, and another where it is not, they will be two separate links. Please be consistent. Otherwise, we poor sysops need to go back and edit all the mislinks. ^^;